


Sete Doces e Um Funeral

by anadelonge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell achava que seria mais um dia comum na confeitaria/funerária em que trabalhava até aparecer um cliente um pouquinho diferente dos demais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sete Doces e Um Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Baseado nesse [tweet](https://twitter.com/Hynkel/status/534839302098653185)

Era mais um dia na vida do jovem confeiteiro Maxwell Andrade, mais um dia fazendo bolos e docinhos para a confeitaria/funerária O Que Não Mata Engorda. Ele geralmente ficava o tempo todo na cozinha e tinha um funcionário para atender os clientes no balcão, mas neste dia ele estava sozinho e teve que ficar em seu lugar para atender as pessoas quando elas começassem a chegar. Felizmente a manhã estava tranquila e ele já havia feito uma fornada razoável para o dia então talvez nem precisasse voltar para a cozinha.

Ele sempre fora muito elogiado por todos seus clientes, que geralmente eram os parentes dos defuntos, por isso não estranhou quando uma voz suave chegou em seus ouvidos enquanto estava agachado colocando os docinhos na vitrine do balcão.

"Hmm, que cheirinho bom, isso aí deve estar delicioso."

Maxwell, já acostumado com os elogios, levantou-se para agradecer, mas levou um susto quando viu o dono da tal voz: o homem em sua frente era branco como uma folha de papel e estava segurando dois pedacinhos de algodão na mão, provavelmente os que estavam antes em seu nariz.

"Moço... você está passando bem? Quer um copo d'água?"

"Como posso estar bem se eu morri?" O homem abriu um sorriso sinistro, deixando o pobre confeiteiro apavorado. "Calma, não me olhe desse jeito. Eu morri, mas não estou morto."

Vendo o olhar de confusão e as sobrancelhas do pobre mortal mais juntas do que o possível, o homem pálido resolveu se explicar.

“Bem, como posso te explicar... digamos que eu morri. Isso não é uma coisa que acontece todo dia então levei um tempo a mais pra aceitar minha atual situação. Eu tava reagindo bem a tudo isso, juro! Mas quando me trouxeram pra cá meu corpo teve o azar de ter sido preparado por um novato. Olha o tamanho desse algodãozinho que colocaram no meu nariz!”

“É, e o seu nariz tem um tamanho considerável...”

“Olha aqui, se for pra falar mal do meu narizinho eu paro de falar!”

“Não, não, me desculpe! Pode continuar.”

“Enfim.” O homem pálido deu uma coçada na garganta antes de voltar a tentar explicar algo que poderia fazer algum sentido na cabeça do pobre moço. “Esse moleque colocou um algodãozinho no meu nariz que não foi o suficiente para impedir que esse magnífico cheiro chegasse até as minhas narinas. Eu não tive direito a um último desejo ou algo do tipo, então, antes de morrer de vez, fui dar uma choradinha pro homem lá de cima me deixar acordar só por uma horinha pra poder apreciar essas maravilhas que você está fazendo. Ele ficou meio assim, falando que ‘se deixasse um teria que deixar todos’, mas foi só falar que eu levaria pra Ele algum docinho que Ele concordou na hora!” O homem pálido parou de falar por um instante e coçou o queixo, como se tivesse entendido a situação. “Será que Ele falou isso porque não tem nada de bom pra comer lá em cima? Ai meu Deus, era só o que me faltava, morrer aqui e morrer de fome lá....”

Maxwell ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. O morto acabou de sair de seu caixão apenas pra comer um docinho feito por ele? Por mais honrado que ele poderia estar, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Como um morto iria sair por aí sem ser visto por ninguém?

“Sabe,” Os pensamentos de Maxwell foram interrompidos. “uma das vantagens de morrer é que você consegue saber tudo que as pessoas estão pensando. Vantagem e desvantagem, pois acabei descobrindo que um monte de amigos meus são um bando de falsos que nem ficaram tão tristes assim com a minha morte... mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Você quer saber como cheguei até aqui? Bem, eu estava deitadinho lá no caixão, fazendo o melhor pra me fingir de morto, mas esse cheiro já estava me deixando louco, eu precisava sair dali de qualquer jeito. Tive que esperar umas horinhas no maior tédio, mas logo percebi que minha tia, aquela louca que resolveu passar a madrugada toda velando meu corpo, havia caído no sono. Que ótima oportunidade! Primeiro abri um olho para checar se não tinha ninguém mesmo por perto. Depois abri o outro para dar uma olhada no ambiente. Tudo vazio! Fui me levantando cuidadosamente porque minha família tinha colocado algumas flores horríveis em cima do meu corpo. Cravos de defunto. Sinceramente, de defunto já basta eu. Mas enfim, saí do caixão da forma mais delicada possível para não fazer nenhum barulho e sai da sala pé ante pé, como se um morto saindo de um caixão fosse um crime! Por algum motivo os corredores também estavam vazios e consegui chegar até aqui sem nenhum problema. Agora me diga, quais desses docinhos você me recomenda?”

Tudo ainda estava confuso na cabeça do confeiteiro, mas uma coisa fazia sentido: seria impossível descansar em paz sentindo esse delicioso cheiro dos bolos recém-saídos do forno. Aquele dia realmente estava tranquilo, com poucas mortes, graças a Deus, porém isso significava poucos clientes. Não era de se estranhar que o morto não encontrasse ninguém pelos corredores durante seu trajeto até a confeitaria, mas isso não significava que ninguém poderia entrar na loja a qualquer momento. Ele resolveu então levar o moço para um lugar mais reservado da cozinha para não ter nenhum problema caso alguém resolvesse entrar ali de repente. Um arrepio atravessou sua espinha quando sentiu a frieza da mão do homem, mas isso não o impediu de continuar segurando até que eles chegassem a um canto longe da vista de qualquer um que pudesse entrar ali.

“Olha, não sei quais são as suas intenções em me levar para um lugar escondido como esse, mas saiba que Deus tá vendo!”

Maxwell percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão gélida do falecido e a soltou rapidamente, mas não conseguiu impedir que tal comentário deixasse seu rosto vermelhinho como um pimentão.

“Ah, mas aí já é sacanagem, não me faça passar inveja por ainda ter sangue correndo em suas veias!”

Ele realmente desejava poder ter esse bom senso de humor quando sua hora finalmente chegasse.

“Antes de qualquer coisa, só gostaria de ser tratado pelo meu nome de vivo. É meio chato ficar sendo chamado de ‘o morto’, ‘o homem pálido’ e derivados, sabe? Acho que você não gostaria se eu começasse a te chamar de ‘o vivo’, ‘o moço da pele rosada’, ‘o charmoso confeiteiro’...”  O homem deu uma piscadela antes de continuar e abriu um sorriso muito bonito, ou pelo menos do melhor jeito que um cadáver poderia sorrir. “Pode me chamar de Zlatan.”

“Prazer, meu nome é Maxwell.”

“O prazer é todo meu. Mas então, o que você me oferece para saborear neste meu pequeno tempo livre?”

Antes de responder, até porque ele ainda não fazia ideia do que oferecer para o cadáver, Maxwell puxou uma mesinha que estava ali por perto e mais uma cadeira. Pediu para que ele se sentasse enquanto pegava uma bandeja para poder levar até a bancada da loja e colocar vários tipos de doces pra deixar que o próprio cliente escolhesse o melhor. Colocou dois cupcakes, um pedaço de torta de morango, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, um pequeno pudim de doce de leite e um pão de mel com recheio de brigadeiro branco. Esses eram os pedidos mais frequentes dos clientes, então provavelmente algum desses iria agradar o defunto esfomeado.

A visão daqueles maravilhosos doces fez os olhos de Zlatan marejarem. Eram feitos com tanto cuidado e delicadeza que poderiam muito bem ter sido feitos por anjos. Numa hora dessas Zlatan já estava começando a acreditar que Maxwell era realmente um anjo enviado por Deus para passar seus últimos momentos na Terra da melhor forma possível. A bandeja mal chegou a encostar na mesa quando o cadáver já estava avançando com suas duas mãos gélidas naqueles cupcakes recém saídos do forno.

“Hmmm, pas isso aqui espa uma deicia” 

“Calma, assim você vai se engasgar.” Maxwell percebeu que um possível engasgo não iria fazer mal nenhum para ele e acabou rindo do desespero de Zlatan ao querer enfiar aqueles dois cupcakes na boca e ainda querer falar ao mesmo tempo.

Maxwell puxou outra cadeira para si mesmo e sentou-se para poder apreciar melhor aquela cena. Uma das melhores coisas de trabalhar numa confeitaria/funerária era ver a expressão de todas aquelas pessoas tristes ao dar a primeira mordida nos doces feitos por ele. Podia parecer uma coisa boba, mas trazer alegria para aquelas pessoas, nem que fosse por apenas alguns minutos, era bastante satisfatório para ele. Começou então a reparar mais em seu novo amigo (já podia ser considerado amigo né?). Ele não deveria ter mais que 35 anos, provavelmente tinham até a mesma idade. Ele estava vestido com um terno preto muito bem alinhado, mas isso incapacitava de ver qualquer hematoma ou marcas do motivo da morte. Não queria ser indiscreto, mas sua curiosidade era maior.

“Hm. Como você chegou até aqui? Digo, como você... morreu?”

“Ah,” a alegria no rosto de Zlatan pareceu desaparecer por um tempo. “isso já são águas passadas, o importante agora é pensar no presente.”

Maxwell estava realmente curioso, porém resolveu não insistir mais no assunto. Morte é um assunto delicado, principalmente se estivermos falando da nossa. Zlatan pareceu ter se esquecido do assunto, pois voltou a saborear aqueles docinhos como se não houvesse amanhã (o que, no caso, não havia mesmo). Maxwell achava que o morto só iria comer um dos dozinhos, mas ele estava tão esfomeado que acabou comendo todos! Isso daria um prejuízo enorme para sua pequena lojinha, que já não estava num bom dia hoje, mas ainda assim era bastante satisfatório poder realizar o último desejo do homem.

“Bem, acho que já está na hora de voltar pro meu novo lar. Eu realmente gostaria de ter te conhecido antes, Maxwell, mas infelizmente nosso encontro aconteceu tarde demais. Antes de ir gostaria de te agradecer por ter me aguentado durante esses minutos, eles foram muito importante para mim. Você provavelmente se esquecerá disso daqui um tempo, mas essa será a última lembrança que levarei comigo.”

Os dois se entreolharam com um olhar triste. Mas essa não era a última lembrança que Zlatan queria levar para a tumba, então ele se levantou rapidamente com um sorriso magnífico no rosto, fazendo com que o jovem confeiteiro repetisse a ação.

“Espero que você tenha muito sucesso na vida, seus doces realmente são de outro mundo! Você não merece estar num lugar escondido como esse, vá atrás do que você realmente merece! Quer dizer, se você não estivesse aqui hoje a gente nunca teria se conhecido e eu nunca teria provado essas maravilhas em forma de doce, mas você merece coisa melhor. Saiba que sempre estarei torcendo por você, mesmo que nunca mais nos encontremos.”

Aquelas palavras de incentivo aqueceram o coração do confeiteiro. Sua família era contra seu sonho de seguir a carreira de culinária desde o início quando ele disse que gostaria de ir para uma faculdade de gastronomia. ‘Isso não é curso de verdade!’ ‘Vá fazer algo que dê dinheiro!’ eram frases comuns em sua vida estudantil. Apenas sua avó, falecida há poucos anos, dizia-lhe para seguir seu coração e investir na carreira que ele realmente quisesse. Talvez Maxwell devesse ouvir mesmo o conselho dos mortos.

Vendo seu amigo com um olhar distante e com um sorriso bobo no rosto, Zlatan aproximou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha de Maxwell. Os lábios frios fizeram um belo contraste com aquele rosto quente e agora ele estava certo de ter levado consigo a melhor última lembrança da Terra.

“Venha me visitar mais tarde se quiser. Não posso garantir até que hora estarei disponível, mas se você tiver sorte ainda vai me encontrar antes do enterro. Não se esqueça, estou na sala 10.”

 

~~

 

Aquele dia sua loja estava inexplicavelmente vazia. Depois da estranha aparição de Zlatan, apenas umas oito pessoas devem ter aparecido por lá, provavelmente os próprios parentes e amigos dele. Maxwell estava atendendo os clientes com seu jeito atencioso de sempre, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquela visita inesperada. Ele sentia que devia uma visita ao velório de seu mais novo amigo, nem se fosse para apenas dar uma olhadinha e ir embora. Resolveu então trancar sua loja por um tempo e ir em direção da sala 10. Ao se aproximar da sala percebeu um certo tumulto na porta, onde parentes e funcionários da funerária pareciam discutir por algum motivo.

“Não somos responsáveis por isso, me desculpe minha senhora!”

“Está querendo dizer que é minha culpa? Eu estive aqui o tempo todo com meu sobrinho e só tirei um cochilo por uma hora, tempo o suficiente para algum dos seus virem aqui e aprontarem essa!”

A pobre mulher possivelmente era a tal da tia que havia se prontificado a velar o corpo. Era uma senhora já idosa e provavelmente estava sendo vista como louca pelos funcionários, mas ainda assim eles faziam de tudo para tentar acalmá-la. Até que um deles percebeu a presença de Maxwell e resolveu botá-lo na discussão.

“Maxwell, venha cá, nos ajude a explicar para essa senhora que não somos responsáveis por qualquer mudança feita no defunto durante o velório.”

“Como assim? O que aconteceu?”

“Meu filho, venha cá.” a mulher segurou a mão de Maxwell e o arrastou para o meio da sala, afastando as pessoas que estavam olhando para dentro do caixão. “Você acha que essa é a expressão normal de um morto?”

De fato, Maxwell trabalhava na confeitaria/funerária há pouco mais de dois anos e nunca havia visto um defunto daquela forma. Não que fosse algo completamente absurdo, mas o defunto não estava com um aspecto normal de defunto: ele estava sorrindo!

“Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que ele não estava assim antes! Eu fiquei a madrugada inteira acordada e acabei tirando um cochilo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para alguém entrar na sala e mexer no rosto do meu Zlatanzinho! Que falta de respeito! Não se respeitam nem mais os mortos hoje em dia!”

A tia de Zlatan esbravejava mais para ela mesma do que para alguém em especifico. Mas isso não importava. Maxwell sabia porque o morto estava sorrindo. Se nada mais desse certo em sua vida ele sabia que pelo menos havia realizado o último desejo de um homem. Porém algo chamou sua atenção. Havia farelos de bolo em sua barba e bigode. E isso o fez lembrar um detalhe mais importante que fora esquecido: o descumprimento da promessa que Zlatan havia feito com o homem lá de cima! Não que ele fosse um homem religioso ou algo do tipo, mas ver um morto sair do caixão apenas para comer um docinho é algo que te faz repensar algumas coisas. Zlatan foi tão fominha que acabou comendo os doces e esqueceu de levar um lá pra cima. Vai saber o que pode acontecer com ele se ele for enterrado sem estar com algo em mãos para a chefia! Maxwell sempre guardava algum bombom caseiro para entregar para possíveis novos clientes, numa esperança de atrair algum empresário para, quem sabe um dia, abrir sua própria lojinha. Ele esperou um pouco até a tia de Zlatan voltar para a porta para voltar à discussão com os funcionários, tirou o bombom do bolso e, disfarçadamente, como se fosse dar um último adeus ao falecido, colocou o bombom dentro de sua mão. Tudo feito de um jeito simples para não levantar suspeitas sobre o moço que só queria limpar a barra de seu amigo avoado. Pode ter sido impressão (ele já estava duvidando da veracidade de tudo que acontecera naquele dia), mas Maxwell podia jurar que sentiu o morto dar uma leve apertadinha em sua mão antes de soltá-la para sempre. 


End file.
